


Taking Rest 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Taking Rest 2

Clint is a spy.  
That means he has a busy life.  
However once in a while,  
He takes a break for,  
His leisure activities.

He relaxes and   
Indulges in life's simple pleasures.  
He engages in his hobbies.  
He enjoys life.

He rarely takes a vacation.  
He never had one as a child,  
As he grew up dirt poor.  
But he accumulates days. 

He then uses them,  
At once or,  
As sick days,  
Or downtime when he is bored.

Clint is a very restless person.  
He cannot stay in one place.  
He needs something to do.  
Especially with his hands. 

So to distract himself,  
From missions,  
Clint has a side business,  
He remodels houses, offices, hotels, restaurants etc.  
Of course this is done under an alias.


End file.
